


Confessing or Confession

by HiddenCharacter



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous, The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Multi, Smut, confessional booth, macroives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCharacter/pseuds/HiddenCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack/Verse/Drabble - MacRoIves:</p><p>Hierophant has found a catholic church where the priest looks and sounds like her beloved Ives. She's been going to the church more often the past few months. </p><p>Telling Ives nothing of the man. Until one day she does something out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing or Confession

"I-Ives, I don't wanna do this.." Hierophant says in a low voice to her lover. Who's lap she's sitting on in a small confessional booth.

"Now, now lamb you have been keeping things from me.." Ives response in a soft scolding manner. His hand moving to hike up the woman's black skirt. Catching the musk scent of her heat as he began running his hand across her inner thigh. "...and what's worse is that they have became the most impure of things." 

Hiero chewed on her bottle lip before she heard the other man coming. There was a sound that was heard of a door opening. Just before it shut back and shuffling came from the other side.

"Please Ives.." She whispered feeling her heart racing in her chest.

Before the sound of a bottle being uncapped came. Just as the mysterious person took a sip. "Oh god.." Said the priest before hitting his chest as he coughed a bit. "Forgive me father." 

Ives chuckled as he heard the priest. Which caused the man of the cloth to jump. Startled that there was someone with him at such a time. "I-Is someone there?" 

"Y-yes..." Hierophant whimpered as Ives pressed two fingers between the woman's legs. Running them roughly over the fabric of her white panties. Causing a harsh friction as he stroked.

Father MacAvoy felt a chill run down his spine. Afraid to know who was on the other side. "S-s-speak my child, and I will let you be heard..." He says hardly finding the words before he downed another sip of the bottle. No mind to open the window to the other side.

"Tell him.." Ives growled softly in the woman's ear. Which caused a soft moan from the woman's lips. "Ohhh..bless me, Father, for I have sinned.." Hierophant whispered as she arched against her lovers chest. 

"H-hiero.." It left his mouth before he could regret the name. 

"Ah-ah-ah..." A man's voice spoke in the same booth where Hiero's came. "Names are only to be to be freely given father." Ives mocked as he kept at his torture.

"W-who's there!" Joseph said stern as he stared at the wall separating them. 

"I-it's me.." Hiero whimpered as she tried to relax. "I-I came to confess myself Joseph." She said before turning her face to Ives neck. Hating how dominate and cold he was being. It hadn't meant anything, she was just thinking about the lord's words. It's all that had been on her mind when Ives found her home alone. With the bible in her hand and a hand down her skirt.

\-------------------------

"Yes, bless him Jesus ..save him from the fires.." The blonde whispered with her eyes on the pages. "Don't let him suffer, don't let him burn in that awful place." Ives stood watching his lamb at the door. Watching as she enjoyed her lite reading materiel and the impurity of it all. "He's too good, too good to burn. Oh Father.."

Ives was at full attention as he began to cross the room. His eyes showing his ravenous and crazed nature. Licking his lips as he went for his prey. Only to stop mid way to feel a flush of jealousy run over him.

"Joseph, oh Father..." She had cried out before Ives felt something snap inside him. As a heat rushed threw him, his blood boiling in a vengeful manner.

"Hierophant!" Ives growled sharp before the woman shrieked. Tossing the book across the room. "Oh god.." Hiero whimpered as she sat up on the couch. Curling up and hugging her knees shamefully. "I-I didn't, I-I wasn't.."

It would take hours before Ives relaxed enough to listen to a word she said. Which was a good time after he'd fucked her raw without care. Knowing well she hadn't cheated on him with anyone.

No, it was only the thought of her doing so. Of her with another man in his own home. It sicken him and what was worse was who and why she'd had the impure thoughts.

"H-his name is Joseph, Francis and he looks...Darlin', he just looks so much like you. Like you as a priest a-and even sounds like you."

Ives questioned if he believed the woman or not. Just before they found themselves attending mass that Sunday. Where Francis Ives had came close to his 'godly' twin. "Oh well, isn't he an interesting thing..."

Francis seemed to like the idea of the other man. In some way he found the other alluring and something to toy with. Which led Hiero and Ives to where they were in the booth that very Sunday; after mass.

\--------------------

"W-who else is there?" Joseph asked after he heard Hiero. Ives smiled as he pulled her underwear to the side. A finger slipping into his mates tight arousal as he was holding her close. 

"I-Ives.." Hiero cried softly against his neck.

"I-It's Francis, 'member Joseph. W-we talked about him." She answered as she began to rock her hips with Ives hand. Trying to accepted the first bit of pleasure she'd been given since what had occurred

"I don't understand this Hiero, what's going on?" The priest asked worried as he was listening to the two people. Getting closer to the wall as he tried to hear what was happening.

"Go on lamb, tell the 'lil' priest your sins. So he can offer you counsel and recommend penance after he offers absolution for thoughs sins.." Ives smirked after he finished. It had been many years since he'd thought of such things. Seeing he'd became a better Wendigo then he ever was as a priest.

"Francis.." Hiero said trying to plead before he added another finger. Beginning to become more demanding at his assault. Causing more pain then pleasure for the female. "Oh-oh...okay.." She cried.

Joseph trembled as he listened to the two. Downing the rest of his bottle as he tried his best to sit threw their 'confession'. "Y-yes p-please, just get on with it!" He stammered as he sat back and ran a hand threw his long shaggy hair.

"I-I've had impure thoughts..." The blonde started up while her lover began to ease up. "It was just after church, Wednesday.." She explained as Ives teased over her tender region. "Ohhh, I-I was caught.." Hiero whimpered pulling her head up. Staring to Ives as he stared right back at her.

"T-thinking of you.."

Joseph dropped the bottle just after he'd heard her. The sound of glass breaking was heard next just as a woman gasped. Hierophant felt Ives rubbing her sensitive little bud as he'd began fucking her respectfully with his hand.

"Oh god!" Hiero screamed as Joseph whimpered, curling up on one side of the booth he was in. Staring at the window he could open. Where he could view the woman he believed to be naked and being abused in the the house of god.

"Dear god.." MacAvoy whispered at the image he could see in his mind. 

"That's it lamb, finish..." Ives whispered before he kissed his mates neck. "Tell him and I'll let you finish." 

The blonde gave him a dirty hard look before she bit onto her bottom lip. Enough to cause blood to slip from the wound.

"Oh Joseph, I don't want you to burn. I want to save you, let me save you...Oh yes, Ives." Hierophant had lost her train of thought just as she felt her climax reaching. Ives frowned but gave into his dear lamb. Leaning to capture her bloody lip as he kissed and suckled. While bringing her over the edge to moan without care against his mouth.

"Oh fuggin' hell Ives.." Hiero murmured pushing away from the man. A smug smile was on the Wendigo's lips. "I'm sorry dear, was it not exciting enough for you?" 

"Your terrible.." Hierophant shot back before a smile was given back to him with her red painted lips. 

\----------------------

A few moments passed as the two began to collect themselves. Stepping out of the confessional to fix themselves right.

"Would it be wrong to clean myself with the holy water?" Ives asked before Hiero rolled her eyes. 

"Sure, go ahead and burn yourself.." She quipped as the man and woman went towards the other door. "Think he's still alive?" Asked Hiero as Ives went and threw open the door. 

Joseph was in a corner of the booth. Holding to his rosary beads with his head bowed. At least until they'd came to view. His head rose with a look of terror on him.

"Please tell me your not going to fuck in this side to!" He shot at them causing the blondes eyes to go wide. As Ives began to laugh without care. 

"Father MacAvoy, cursing in the house of the lord! Un-fuggin' believable!"


End file.
